Love and Other Verses
by NeonAnything
Summary: A collection of KakaSaku one shots, set in different stages of their life. A purely KakaSaku collection, and yes the drabble title is from an Iron and Wine Song, and yes I can't help it because perfect. Ratings will most definitely vary.
1. Just Today

Title : Just Today

Summary: Kakashi has a favorite day of the week.

A/N: This is a response to a tumblr anon, who requested KakaSaku babies. Here you go you lovely one! *Throws story and fanart at you* *Runs away flailing, most likely without pants*

Also I've decided that this is going to be a start of a oneshot and fanart series (holy shit over promise much!) for all the KakaSaku headcanons that threaten to derail my everyday productivity. If you can't beat them, join them, amirite?

Cover art is on my tumblr art tag :)

Okay, onward..

* * *

The crowded Konoha market smells like a delicious medley of steamed buns and cooked seafood. Its aroma permeates through the narrow street and he catches a whiff of it with a long satisfied inhale through his mask.

Tuesdays. There are many reasons why Kakashi loves Tuesdays.

His favorite food cart - conveniently parked along the same path he takes for his weekly errands, broils an especially fresh batch of saury same day every week.

His wife, who works at the hospital, ends her shift early on Tuesdays. Twenty minutes after noontime, if she decides to do her quick shower at work. Half an hour earlier if she goes straight home, smelling of fresh linens and flowers. In her own words "stinky", which is an all too flimsy effort to warn him whenever he'd pull her in for a hug.

Hand in his pocket, and now a broiled take-out on the other, Kakashi continues his walk down the busy street, weaving through the usual shoppers and a handful of tourists who are eager for a taste of local culture.

Travel has definitely gotten popular in Konoha years after the last war.

The friendly relations safe-guarded by the Kazekage and their own Hokage produced a very lucrative byproduct for both Konoha and Suna. Their own village, having enough prosperity to transition almost completely from Tenzou's wooden structure, expanded into newer streets, bigger architectures and a growing populace. Even the Hokage's tower added on some new upgrades.

Kakashi eventually reaches the end of the human bottle-neck, opening through the breezier air of Konoha's main road-the same one that leads to the academy.

Ah. There is that _other_ reason why he loves Tuesdays, and he's right on time for it, at four pm.

Always.

The absence of hurried people lets him walk a little slower as he swings the take-out bag playfully on occasions. His steps lead him to a greener, less gravelly path where the dry crunching of leaves underneath his sandals mingles with the occasional sound of the wind.

Making his way along the walled grounds of the Konoha Academy, Kakashi marvels at how the old school stays unchanged amidst all the drastic shifts the whole village has gone through. He looks up at the familiar structure, remembering three little academy children and an eraser falling on his head. It's a distant memory. He wonders now if any of the new students are prepared for what's waiting for them outside.

Finally reaching his spot right under a large tree, Kakashi sets his take-out bag down, before leaning against the giant trunk behind him. He's in perfect view of the entrance to a small civilian violin school, dramatically dwarfed by the shinobi school right across it. For a second he considers whipping out his favorite book to burn through the few minutes till four pm. His wife's voice however, echoes loud in his own head. _"If I hear one more complaint from a parent, Hatake! I'm going to-"_

Call it self preservation, but Kakashi somehow manages to block off the rest of that sentence, only remembering that he had sweat bullets at the threat. The love of his life is easily the most spirited woman in the whole of Fire country, with her vibrant personality only equally matched by her vivid pink hair.

A few more minutes and the door finally bursts open, shuffling out a sea of excited five year olds in different shapes and sizes. Their violin cases bumping against each other as they energetically talk amongst themselves. He cranes his head as he tries to catch a glimpse of a bouncy head of silver. Kakashi frowns when the sea of students finally thins out with no daughter in sight. Worried, he walks inside the classroom where the music teacher is still busy moving the scattered chairs.

"Hatake-san! How can I help you?" A petite middle-aged woman asks cheerfully, looking up for a second before hoisting a chair to a corner.

"Good evening Sado-san. I'm looking for Misaki."

"Misaki? She never came to class. I assumed she was sick." The teacher finally stops to face him.

Kakashi is out the door and barely hears her concerned inquiry. He is running on grass now, trying to catch any sign of his five year old.

"MISAKI!" He shouts hoping she'd somehow hear.

The greatest irony of ninjutsu is that a hapless civilian, without a mastery of chakra, can be virtually undetectable to most shinobis. Thankfully he isn't _most shinobis_, and he prepares to make a series of hand seals before a small familiar head catches his attention - a few feet away, deeper into the forest grounds.

Kakashi finds her sitting on a large rock, right underneath a swath of tree branches. Lovely short silver hair hanging down to her shoulders, her small form slouching. Hearing his footsteps, his little girl makes a hasty effort to wipe her face clean of what he assumes are tears, before looking up to face him.

"Hey," Kakashi says softly, despite his own burning curiosity. "You made me worry. I've been looking all over for you." Misaki sets her eyes down, legs folding up, hugging two arms around it while her father patiently takes the spot next to her

"Sado-sensei told me you weren't in class today,"

"I didn't mean to skip class. I'm sorry." She says quietly before slowly revealing a broken violin bow from underneath where she sat. Her small hands holding it up towards him, as if for proof.

Kakashi, feeling more relieved now, bursts into a small laugh. "Come here," he says before pulling her small form closer, his lanky frame bending low so his forehead rests atop her head. He takes the broken piece from her hand, fiddling with it playfully. "Don't worry about this. We can always buy-"

His heads snaps towards the broken stick on his hand, sensing a faint trace of chakra along the jagged edges.

"Did Neji do this?" His voice is stern without meaning to. It wouldn't be the first time the young Uzumaki had teased his little girl on her way to school.

On some days it would be to poke fun at the "funny looking" violin case or something equally trivial. On other days, when the pesky genin is feeling _creative_, it would be variations of name calling - which are mostly inspired by the color of Misaki's hair.

It's a wonder of science really, that two loving parents could produce such an insolent little brat. Maybe it's tempting fate all too well, Kakashi muses, that Naruto and Hinata name their son after one particularly pompous Hyuuga, as an homage to his memory. The late Hyuuga Neji was known in his younger years for his genius and arrogance, much like a certain Uchiha. Of course, until Naruto, _as Naruto does_, changed Neji for the better, remembered now as one of Konoha's bravest, most selfless fallen heroes. It boggles Kakashi that the blonde Hokage can't seem to reign-in the same values on his very own son.

It doesn't help either that the boy's mother would only indulge the brat's wishes, which are all _very_ grand. Naturally befitting, Kakashi supposes with sarcasm, when your father is the Hokage and your mother is the head of the Hyuuga clan. A life of prestige and deep pockets.

"It wasn't Neji." Misaki finally answers, interrupting his inner ramblings. "He made fun of me when I tripped and popped open my violin case, but.."

Kakashi lets out a frustrated sigh at his daughter's narration, scratching the back of his head. He would seriously have to talk to Naruto this week. "But..I was the one who broke the bow."

"_You?" _His eyebrows raise, a little incredulous. "You mean the chakra signature on this is _yours_?"

Misaki quietly looks up and nods, meeting his gaze with huge jade eyes.

"How?" he asks, noticing that his own heart is now beating a little faster. Of course, he knows exactly _why_ chakra traces are found on certain objects - which were sharp weapons mostly. And Kakashi knows exactly _how_ to do it. The real question is how his own five year old, a little girl who has never shown any inclination for the shinobi world, not even a foot inside the academy, somehow manages to summon chakra and wield it.

"It happened so fast," her eyes is staring right through the distant trees now, as she tries to recall the events.

"He kept asking me if my hair is made of horse hair like my bow, and I ignored him- just like mom said I should!" Her voice becomes slightly chirpy at the last part, as she turns her head around towards him, proud of her self-restraint. Kakashi's uncovered eye crinkles, smiling at her sudden change of mood, despite his own anxiousness.

Her daughter's countenance turns more sullen however as she continues. "I just started picking up the rest of the stuff that fell out of my violin case when he grabbed my hair. My bow was already in my hand,_ I think_, but it felt...very different. I didn't think it would carve into the wall behind him when he ducked."

"I only wanted to whack him with it, I promise!" his daughter punctuates. Kakashi wishes that last bit provided all the ounce of innocence he needs to make light of such a bizarre story.

_An innocent little whack on the head._ The thought of a chakra infused blade wielding little girl decapitating a genin materializes in front of him. It should be funny. Heck, he'd seen worse things. A bitter unease however, starts to settle at the pit of his stomach.

Misaki is five. Kakashi started academy at the age of four and became chuunin at six. "Too young" is a fallacy he knew first hand.

_Too young._ Little words that had somehow wormed into the back of his mind, and he doesn't remember when. Only that it's become a nagging voice inside him, persistent and sounding very, very true. His own little girl, who only wanted to play the violin so she can serenade her own parents at the foot their bed.

"I'm so sorry dad." Misaki apologizes timidly. She gets startled by Kakashi holding her small frame with both his hands. He's crouched in front of her now, earning her full attention.

"It's not your fault, okay?" he reassures her and his daughter nods cautiously. "But you shouldn't retaliate. Especially when it involves whacking people on the head. You're better than that, mm?"

Misaki giggles. "Understood!" she answers, her back straightening with conviction.

Kakashi once again picks up the broken bow, mentally calculating how much a new one would cost.

"I want to join the academy."

Her words were like huge anvils finally descending on him, suspended for far too long, with too fragile strands. His eyes involuntarily shut at the weight of it.

_A moment._ It's all he needs, because the burden is his alone. Kakashi opens up his eyes to meet hers, and sees nothing but steel conviction. _Too young._

"Are you sure about this?" He asks her one final time. "If this is just to get back at Neji, I wouldn't-"

"No. I really want to learn." Misaki interrupts him.

"What about your violin?" Kakashi asks. It could be a father's biased opinion, but Kakashi always thought Misaki's music is the best thing he's ever heard.

"I can do the violin lessons too!" she tells him, looking very optimistic. "The academy only has class four days in a week .There's a Wednesday violin class I can take instead."

It's naive, _obviously_, because _she's five_. How would she know that even if logistics allow her to be a normal girl a few days in a week, the path she takes would eventually be a singular one. The thought of a violin playing shinobi however is kind of cool, Kakashi admits.

"Wednesdays huh?" he smiles at her. His daughter is beaming now, breaking into a wide grin.

Wielding chakra _instinctively._ It's unheard of. She will surpass that brat Neji, and the rest of them. _Easily._ She will eventually surpass him too.

She nods before echoing his own words in confirmation,"Wednesdays."Misaki doesn't know it, but Kakashi holds on to her word like a fragile promise.


	2. The Thing About Signs

Title: The Thing About Signs

Rating: K

Summary: Set right at the end of the war, in the eyes of a very curious observer.

A/N: *mic test* I would like to thank my Frostings for the very patient beta work. And for inspiring me to almost re-write half of it. It morphed into something a little more dramatic for some reason, which you can also blame on my really depressing playlist. It was worth it though. The changes were definitely for the better, I'm happy I did it. THANK YOU SENPAI.

Also, I promise more KakaSaku (smut?) on the next one. :) To supplement all these wholesome warm family feels.

* * *

It was endless, he remembered. Her long flowing hair billowed like fiery cardinals seeking flight. She was bewitching and yet utterly frightening. So they scorned her. A natural human reaction to something that was much too exquisite for understanding. She was considered strange. But Minato knew. The moment he caught that single red thread floating through the brisk autumn air, that it was a sign gifted by fate. He had found the one. He was finally whole.

Of course, he hated the idea. The thought of Kushina as nothing but a means to his own end, sounded irreverent. And yet he truly did, feel more complete with her. She was like summer and he was winter. Two opposing forces finding harmony to move with each other to create the other beautiful seasons in between.

_"Find someone like your mom.." _He wistfully asked the boy, because what father wouldn't want the same for his son.

It looked like he would see to it even after death. This remarkable resurrection jutsu presented a more literal opportunity than a poetic one- he was not alive, yes. But here he was, moving, thinking and talking. Getting in the way like a misplaced refugee, while medics frantically worked around him, as they attended to the wounded survivors of this god-awful war. They had actually won, but at the cost of so many.

As the dark cloud of destruction thinned out to give way to early efforts of rebuilding, the looming truth finally peaked through the haze - his place wasn't here. It was time to leave.

Minato had spent most of the remaining hour with Naruto. Catching up like any father and son would do, only a little more desperately.

He crammed in as many _last words _he could and happily listened for the rest of it. The soon to be Hokage who reminded him so much of Kushina, always punctuated his energetic ramblings with arms akimbo - so spirited and full of hope.

He learned about his son's early rivalry with Sasuke and the chuunin exams. Minato swelled with pride to find out that Kakashi had passed down his very own bell test, as Naruto recounted the valuable lessons they learned that day. The amazing stories of team 7 prompted Minato with a renewed urge to give his prized former-pupil a thousand thank you's, as well as a few curious inquiries about a certain newly found choice of literature.

There was so much laughter too-which were mostly about his son's many exploits with the late Jiraiya-sensei. In sheer mischief, Minato wished he had coined the nickname "Ero Sannin" himself.

And then there was Sakura-_chan_. The awesome, beautiful, really cool, super lovely and did he say awesome, Sakura-chan. The same pink-haired medic-nin he saw busy attending to all the injured shinobis, as Minato caught whispered rumors of her, possibly surpassing her master. If she truly is _the_ one, Minato could never have been happier for his son. What father wouldn't?

Navigating through countless of injured shinobis and frantic medics, the Yondaime finally got out of the way of traffic and walked towards a silver-haired jounin sitting on top of one of the medical beds, distracted and staring out at nothing in particular.

_Always the pensive one_. Except Minato distinctly remembered a much smaller frame of a young ANBU boy.

The jounin's one arm was held up by a sling as his standard shinobi shirt is bunched up to the torso to make room for the thick wrap of bandages.

"You look awful, Kakashi," Minato jabbed, earning the shinobi's attention. "And that's coming from a dead man."

"Sensei," his former student greeted him as he struggled to get up from the stretcher. His efforts were halted however, by a sharp whince.

With a gentle pat on the shoulder, Minato motioned the injured shinobi to stay seated, amused at how his old pupil sprouted so tall - taller than him even as he slumped.

"They will be starting the sealing rituals soon. I came to say goodbye," he declared, before moving to sit next to him on the beaten stretcher.

"I see," Kakashi replied with a nod of acknowledgement, and Minato almost ruffled the unruly head of silver hair, before catching himself. His former pupil was no longer a young boy - the same proud teenage prodigy. Instead, he glanced sideways to examine the worn out grown man next to him, who had exceeded all of his expectations and more, and yet was still hunched like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

No amount of time would ever be enough, but in that moment, Minato wished he had a few more. He decided, _no_-he resolved, to no longer wallow in self-blame, but the swell of guilt inside his throat threatened to choke on any other words of comfort he could offer.

"Obito's death wasn't your fault Kakashi. It was mine." He affirmed him with conviction, despite knowing full well that he had said these same words many years before. Should there be new sentiments of comfort for mourning someone a second time around?

"You never failed us, Minato-sensei." Kakashi finally answered as he looked up to face him, before letting out a resigned sigh. He managed a hidden smile, seen only through the crimping of his cheeks underneath his mask. "I guess it's still hard not to blame myself, when I've already failed the people I cared about, in so many ways."

"It gets easier," Minato offered, he knew this struggle of guilt all too well - he was still fighting it. If it wasn't for Kushina, he would have lost the battle a long time ago. The burden of responsibility and onslaught of failure could very easily knock him out of center, making him drift and spiral aimlessly into a vortex of self-loathing. But the fiery woman would not have any of it, threatening to yank and bear him down in place with her bare hands if she had to.

"Please continue to watch over Naruto," he finally asked of him, after their shared silence. It was his last request, even if he knew Kakashi need not be told. "He would need your guidance now more than ever."

"Naruto has more to teach us now, than I have to teach him." Kakashi assured the older man, uncovered eye crinkling with even pride, smiling. "But I will be there for him, I promise."

Minato nodded, content as well that they were able to pull out of their brood with some form resolve.

"So, tell me about Sakura-chan." he asked, hoping to steer the conversation to something lighter.

Kakashi's head snapped his way, uncovered eyebrow raised in surprise at his question. "Sakura? What do you want to know?"

"What is she like?" It was just a father's curiosity. He wanted to know more about the girl, besides being really cool, awesome and pretty.

She was not at all like Rin, the Yondaime could see that now. _Their_ Rin was a gentle soul, meek and tender. This young woman however, was a little more mercurial. As expertly as her hands could heal and mend, Minato learned that she can also just as easily shatter the earth with them. He wondered if her temper was just as contrasting.

"Hmm, let me see," Kakashi replied with a small chuckle before raising his uninjured hand to his chin in mock thought. " She's a very gifted student, with a superior mastery and control of chakra - easily surpassing Naruto and Sasuke. She's brave...smart...temperamental.." the jounin rambled on, as Minato listened intently in an effort to piece out a more complete picture of the pink-haired girl.

"Emotional… selfless…more perceptive than she lets on… but also very rash.." Kakashi trailed off at the end, absentmindedly, before snapping back in attention. "I could go on, and on, but that's not really what you're asking, is it?" The jounin asked him teasingly, his voice dropping low in mock conspiracy.

"If you want to know about her feelings for Naruto, I'm afraid I have no idea." The jounin punctuated with a nonchalant shrug.

"Last I dabbled in my student's personal life, she was all about Sasuke. But I don't know what these kids are into now." Kakashi admitted, as he made a dismissive wave with his hand. "I wouldn't worry too much about your son's love life, Minato-sensei. These things have its way of working out."

Minato couldn't help his sheepish smile, as his hand instinctively scratched the back of his head. " I guess you're right. I just want him to be happy, that's all."

"They're young - no doubt there will be a lot of awkward dating, bad sex and heart breaking rejection in their future." Kakashi prophesied with a small giggle that sounded sadistic. Minato couldn't help but feel slightly horrified.

"Kakashi-SENSEI!" A feminine yet angry sounding voice barked from behind both of them, and Minato noticed with amusement that it was Kakashi's turn to look frightened.

The two grown-men turned their heads around to see a very peeved pink-haired medic marching towards them in wide strides, her hands balled in fists.

"Hi Sakura!" Kakashi waved at her, cheerfully. Minato noticed the jounin's lifted spirits as he eyed the approaching kunoichi.

"Didn't I tell you to call me taichou whenev-"

"You're unbelievable!" the kunoichi interrupted the silver-haired jounin loudly, her voice laden with sharp anger as she began to roll up her sleeves in frustration. Minato wondered if he should leave- he knew this type of temper all too well.

"I've told you many times to stay inside the tents and lie down! Why are you out? Why are you sitting up!?" Sakura asked the jounin incredulously before setting her sight and hands on the bandages around his abdomen. "Let me look at that wound of yours."

"Sakura, I'm fine. I'm just having a chat with the Yondaime, that's all." Kakashi assured her, as Minato nodded in agreement a little too enthusiastically.

"Gomen, Yondaime-sama. I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation," The medic apologized, turning towards him. She assumed an innocent look all of sudden as she prepared to tie her pink hair up in a short pony-tail. "I just need to look at Kakashi-sensei's wound. It's having trouble responding to my chakra."

"Oh don't worry about it," Minato said, shyly.

"Ah, all that amazing new power, for what? When you can no longer heal your poor old sensei." Kakashi teased.

Funny, brave, but very foolish, Minato deduced, as he watched the jounin swallow a hard gulp at the kunoichi's deathly glare in return. It bore into the silver-haired man like sharp daggers, and Minato was just happy to not be at the receiving end of it.

"Well, if you had _properly_ stitched your wound, instead of using some _filthy needle_ from god knows where, then maybe, you wouldn't have contracted some _weird otherworldly_ infection in the first place!" She poked him hard on his chest this time, making Kakashi whince.

Wasting no time, Sakura bent her body lower, as she inspected the stitched up side wound underneath the bandages, fiddling with it.

Minato looked on from where he sat at the edge of the bed, as Kakashi bowed lower to take a peek at his own gaping wound, just above the pink-haired girl's head who's busy pumping her own healing chakra in him.

Her head hovered close on Kakashi's abdomen, in concentration, as Minato patiently waited. Seeing as they _obviously_ couldn't continue with the topic of conversation, he stayed silent, happy to just observe. This was his chance to get know the Sakura-chan his heard of so much, in her element.

"This would have been much easier lying down," Minato heard the kunoichi mutter under her breath as the Yondaime instinctively moved a little further away to the foot of the bed, giving the young medic ample room to work on her patient.

"Gomen," He finally heard Kakashi tell her. "I could lie down, if you like?" His voice was dramatically softer, speaking only to her, Minato had to strain to catch it.

"This is.. _fine,_" he heard Sakura say. Barely. Her voice still had a hint of irritation but sounded.. disarmed. Surprised, maybe? Like a lingering annoyance that was only a well-executed tickle away from laughter. Minato smiled as memories of his crimson-haired lady filtered through.

He caught sparse phrases after that. Something about "worry", and a peppering of "sorry" and "I know", that he could barely make out now. When did they start whispering?

Sakura was very gentle with her touch, Minato noticed from where he sat at the foot of the bed. She was eager not to aggravate the injury as she examined Kakashi's flimsy stitches with her small fingers. Occasionally, she would apply pressure using her two fingers on the areas around the cut, while the silver-haired jounin let out hum for a reply, telling her where it hurts, without use of words. They would continue on this non-verbal examination for a few more minutes, in silent harmony. And Minato was starting to feel like an intruder to something private, he decided to look away.

Perhaps he was just still on edge from the loud shouting.

"Well," the kunoichi cleared her throat, and started louder and clearer this time, prompting Minato to bring his gaze back. Her eyes are still fixed closely on Kakashi' flesh wound. "The bad news is, it's still not responding to my chakra. The good news is, it's on a slow normal wound recovery," she informed him, before swiftly lifting her head up without warning.

She didn't expect his bowed form, and Minato barely remembered uttering an alarmed "Watch out!" as the young kunoichi's head nearly collided into the older jounin's lowered one. It would have been a painful headbutt, but Kakashi managed to move his head backwards in time, and in tandem with hers - making their faces brush soft against each other instead.

Thank god, Minato sighed with a relief, looking at the two shinobis. The embarrassing realization however, finally dawned on the Yondaime.

Sakura's face was instantly flushed red as it grazed against the fabric of Kakashi's mask. And Minato noticed very curiously that his former-student's exposed face appeared to be equally blushing. Two pairs of eyes stared at each other wide in shock before they both frantically pulled their heads away - the female one turned left, the older man turned right. Both flustered, muttering quick apologies to each other's shoulder.

Kakashi lifted his hand towards his forehead, feigning a fake pain from a phantom headbutt, most likely in an effort to deny anything awkward transpired. Possibly denying the whole thing altogether. Minato suddenly had the urge to smack the man on the head for real.

"Ok then." The pink haired medic recovered, sounding uncharacteristically shy. "Everything..uhm, looks good. I'll leave you two to say your goodbyes!" Sakura said cheerily. "Just take care of that wound sensei, or I'll headbutt you square this time! Ha ha ha."

Feeling uncomfortable and very confused, Minato, couldn't help but join in on the round of awkward laughs that followed, before the kunoichi finally left the two men alone.

"Yes, well, I guess this is goodbye then." Kakashi concluded cheerfully, finally finding the energy to stand.

_Not so fast_, Minato thought to himself. This last minute realization had to happen now, didn't it? When he was merely minutes away from leaving, with too little time to process. What about Naruto? The Yondaime all of a sudden felt very foolish to be fretting about his son's teenage love life. When his much, much older surrogate one was smitten, and he didn't even know it.

"How old are you, again?" he asked the silver haired jounin.

"Thirty. Er..I guess it would be thirty-one now." Kakashi answered, eye crinkling.

"Thirty-one." The Yondaime repeated. He looked at his former student with narrowed eyes, as Kakashi stood uncomfortably under his scrutiny. She would be at least seventeen or eighteen surely.

There were no rules against it, last he checked. But that was because the contract between a sensei and a pupil is innately made sacred by time and shared experience - which is arguably more binding than a few words in an old paper. It was just simply lived and understood.

Something small interrupted Minato from his inner ramblings, and he reached for the delicate thing on top of Kakashi's left shoulder, pressed between two fingers.

"Mm? What is it?"

"Oh, nothing," Minato informed him, meeting his former student's gaze one final time. The younger man looked visibly livelier now, perky even and Minato would bet a million ryo that he knew why.

"You deserve to be happy Kakashi," he insisted sincerely, patting his hand squarely across the taller man's chest. "It won't be easy, but I want you to know that."

The jounin furrowed his eyebrows together, the lone uncovered one creased in confusion.

"Mah', you're a genius aren't you? You'll figure it out." Minato assured him smiling, one final time, before turning around to walk away. The Yondaime let go of a lone strand of pink hair, between his fingers, content to let it get swept up with the wind.

He always believed in signs after all.


End file.
